lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
John Bernstein
John Bernstein played Johnny the announcer on the DJ Dan podcasts in The Lost Experience. In doing so, he also worked with a writer of Lost, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, who played the host DJ Dan. Bernstein also produces the Lost DVD sets. He is also an active participant at The Fuselage forums. Trivia *John Bernstein was the emcee and host of LOST: THE OFFICIAL SHOW AUCTION that was held August 21 & 22, 2010 at Santa Monica Airport's Barker Hangar. *John Bernstein is the voice of the announcer (with the fake Australian accent) heard in the Mr. Clucks Commercial which first made its debut at the Lost panel at Comic-con 2009 in San Diego. *John Bernstein was co-producer of the 2008 and 2009 LOST Comic-con panels. *John Bernstein produces other TV series' DVDs from Bad Robot, including Alias, Felicity, What About Brian and Six Degrees. *Bernstein was the original voice of The Lost Experience's Hugh McIntyre, Publicity Director of the Hanso Foundation, until the part was re-cast for the Jimmy Kimmel Show apppearance. *Bernstein's voice could also be heard on select episodes of Space Ghost: Coast To Coast, and was the voice of Captain Valu for ValuJet Airlines in the 1990's. *Bernstein attended Southern Illinois University. *Before moving to Los Angeles, he worked at CNN in Atlanta. *Bernstein is a short film programmer for AFI Fest. Previous work *"Lost University" (producer) *''Lost: The Complete First Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Second Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Third Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Fourth Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Fifth Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Sixth And Final Season'' (producer) *''Lost: The Complete Collection'' (producer) *''Alias: Seasons 1 - 5'', and Alias: The Complete Collection (producer) *''CS Lewis: The Dreamer of Narnia'' (producer) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' DVD (producer) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At the World's End'' DVD (producer) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' DVD (producer) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'' DVD (producer) *''Ed Wood'' DVD (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 1 - Sundance'' (1999) (V) (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 2 - Cannes'' (1999) (V) (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 3 - Toronto'' (2000) (V) (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 4 - Hawaii'' (2000) (V) (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 5 - Cannes 2000 & SXSW'' (2000) (V) (producer) *''Film-Fest DVD: Issue 6 - Moviemaking in the New Millennium'' (2001) (V) (producer) *''The Making of TRON'' (2002) (V) (producer) *''Who Made Roger Rabbit'' (2002) (V) (producer) *''A Tale as Old as Time:'' The Making of Disney's BEAUTY AND THE BEAST(2002) Narrator *''Making SIGNS(2003) (V) (studio producer) *''An Epic at Sea: The Making of PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL'' (2003) (V) (producer) *''Diary of a Pirate'' (2003) (V) (producer) *''Rules of the Genre'' (2004) (V) (studio producer) *''The Animated Alias: Tribunal'' (2004) (V) (producer) *The 1 Second Film (2007) (in production) (producer) External links *John Bernstein's forum at The Fuselage es:John Bernstein fr:John Bernstein pt:John Bernstein Bernstein, John Bernstein, John Bernstein, John Bernstein, John Bernstein, John Bernstein, John